forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Uncensored
Uncensored was an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view from World Championship Wrestling held in the month of March from 1995 through 2000. It was replaced in 2001 by Greed. The recurring concept of Uncensored was that it was an event that, in storylines, the (fictional) WCW Board of Directors had washed their hands of. Thus, each match on the card was ostensibly "unsanctioned", meaning they were not subject to the normal rules of WCW-sanctioned wrestling matches. Of course, in reality, it was a normally-booked WCW show, albeit one with a tendency to feature more "gimmick" matches than usual. This notion, however, was downplayed during the last few years that it was part of the WCW PPV schedule. Hulk Hogan was featured in the main event of all six versions of the event. Results 1995 Uncensored 1995 took place on March 19, 1995 from the Tupelo Coliseum in Tupelo, Mississippi. *Main Event match: Alex Wright defeated Mark Starr (2:44) **Wright pinned Starr. *Main Event match: Steve Austin defeated Tim Horner (1:27) **Austin pinned Horner. *Main Event match: Stars 'n' Stripes (Marcus Alexander Bagwell and The Patriot) defeated Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck (9:34) **Bagwell pinned Slater. *The Blacktop Bully defeated Dustin Rhodes in a King of the Road match **The match took place in the caged-off trailer of Blacktop Bully's 18-wheeler truck, as it was driven (supposedly) around nearby roads. The object of the match was to climb to the top of the trailer's cage and sound a horn positioned there. **Bully sounded the horn to win. **This match was actually taped days earlier outside of Atlanta, Georgia and was heavily edited due to WCW's strict no-bleeding policy in place at the time. Rhodes and Bully were fired for blading during the match. *Meng (with Col. Robert Parker) defeated Jim Duggan in a martial arts match (7:04). **Sonny Onoo served as the Special Guest Referee. **Meng pinned Duggan. *Johnny B. Badd (with Roc Finnegan) defeated Arn Anderson (with Col. Robert Parker) in a boxer versus wrestler match (0:22 4th round) **The match was billed as having ten three minute rounds, with a rest period of one minute between rounds. Anderson's WCW World Television Championship was not on the line. **The rules stated that Anderson (as "the wrestler") could win by pinfall or submission, whereas Johnny B. Badd (as "the boxer") could only win by knockout. **Badd knocked out Anderson. *Randy Savage defeated Avalanche by disqualification (11:44) **Avalanche was disqualified when a "fan" (Ric Flair in drag) attacked Savage. **The match ended in disqualification, despite the match and event card repeatedly being billed by announcers as no disqualification. *Big Bubba Rogers defeated Sting (13:43) **Rogers pinned Sting. *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (with Sister Sherri) in a Texas Tornado match (8:43) **The match was fought under Falls count anywhere rules. Harlem Heat's WCW World Tag Team Championship was not on the line. **The match ended up in the concession stands, where the participants attacked each other with cotton candy, soft drinks and other nearby objects. **Knobbs pinned Booker. *Hulk Hogan (with The Renegade) defeated Vader (with Ric Flair) in a Leather Strap match (15:28) **Hogan's WCW World Heavyweight Championship was not on the line. **Before the show, Jimmy Hart had been kidnapped and tied up at an undisclosed location by Vader and Flair. During the match Hart escaped and joined Renegade at ringside. **During the match a masked man appeared and attacked Renegade, before returning to the back. **Hogan was given the win when he dragged an interfering Ric Flair and touched all four turnbuckles (despite Flair not being the legal opponent in the match). **After the match, a masked man appeared again, seemingly siding with Vader and Flair, before unmasking to reveal himself as Randy Savage and embracing Hogan, Renegade and Hart. Savage had tied up the first masked man backstage, who was then revealed to be Arn Anderson. 1996 Uncensored 1996 took place on March 24, 1996 from the Tupelo Coliseum in Tupelo, Mississippi. *Main Event match: Mr. J.L. defeated Dean Malenko (3:20) **J.L. pinned Malenko. **This was a first round match in a tournament for the vacant WCW Cruiserweight Championship *Main Event match: Jim Duggan defeated Big Bubba Rogers (3:20) **Duggan pinned Rogers. *Main Event match: Dick Slater (with Col. Robert Parker) defeated Alex Wright (1:55) **Slater pinned Wright. *Main Event match: The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) fought The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) to a no-contest (5:19) *Konnan defeated Eddie Guerrero to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (18:27) **Konnan pinned Guerrero after Low Blow. *The Belfast Bruiser defeated Lord Steven Regal by disqualification (17:33) **Regal was disqualified after Earl Robert Eaton and Squire David Taylor attacked the Bruiser. *Col. Robert Parker defeated Madusa (3:47) **Parker pinned Madusa after interference from Dick Slater. *The Booty Man defeated Diamond Dallas Page (16:00) **Booty Man pinned Page by hitting a High Knee after Kimberly Page, Page's former valet, slapped him in the face. **Page was originally supposed to face Johnny B. Badd for the WCW World Television Championship, but Badd had recently departed for the WWF after losing the title to Lex Luger. **As per a pre-match stipulation Page was forced to leave WCW; had he won he would have regained the services of Kimberly as his manager and the remainder of a $16 million lottery prize he had won the year before. **Kimberly then joined forces with the Booty Man and became known as the Booty Babe. *The Giant (with Jimmy Hart) defeated Loch Ness (2:34) **Giant pinned Loch Ness after a leg drop. **As per a prematch stipulation, Giant received a WCW World Heavyweight Championship shot on the following night's Nitro. *Sting and Booker T defeated The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal) in a Chicago Street Fight (29:33) **Booker pinned Hawk after Stevie Ray interfered and hit Hawk with a steel chair. *The Mega Powers (Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage) defeated The Alliance to End Hulkamania (Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Lex Luger, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta and The Ultimate Solution) (with Woman, Miss Elizabeth and Jimmy Hart) in a Doomsday Cage match (25:16) **Savage pinned Flair after Luger "accidentally" punched Flair with a glove. 1997 Uncensored 1997 took place on March 16, 1997 from the North Charleston Coliseum in North Charleston, South Carolina. *Dark match: Ice Train defeated Maxx **Train pinned Muscle. *Dean Malenko defeated Eddie Guerrero to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (19:14) **Malenko pinned Guerrero after hitting him with Syxx's video camera, which Guerrero had inadvertently tossed into the ring. *Último Dragón (with Sonny Onoo) defeated Psychosis (13:17) **Dragon pinned Psychosis after a Tornado DDT. *Glacier defeated Mortis (9:04) **Glacier pinned Mortis after a Cryonic Kick. **After the match, Wrath came out and performed a Cobra Clutch Slam on Glacier. *Buff Bagwell defeated Scotty Riggs in a Strap match (12:25) **Bagwell touched all four turnbuckles to win after choking Riggs out with the strap. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) in a Texas Tornado match (13:17) **Booker pinned Rock after a Harlem Hangover. *Prince Iaukea defeated Rey Misterio, Jr. to retain the WCW World Television Championship (13:41) **The match originally ended in a time limit draw but was extended at the request of Mysterio. **Iaukea pinned Mysterio with a sunsetflip. *Team nWo (Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Hollywood Hogan and Randy Savage) (with Dennis Rodman) defeated Team Piper (Roddy Piper, Chris Benoit, Steve McMichael and Jeff Jarrett) and Team WCW (Lex Luger, The Giant and Scott Steiner) in a Triangle Elimination match (19:22) **Wrestlers could be eliminated by either pinfall, submission, or being thrown over the top rope. **The Giant was thrown over the top rope (4:55) **Nash clotheslined Jarrett over the top rope (9:21) **Hall Back Body Dropped McMichael over the top rope (9:45) **Nash threw Steiner over the top rope (10:16) **Hogan threw Piper over the top rope when Rodman pulled the rope down **Hall and Nash threw Benoit over the top rope; Team Piper eliminated from match (16:27) **Luger forced Savage to submit with the Torture Rack (18:23) **Luger threw Nash over the top rope (18:31) **Luger forced Hall to submit with the Torture Rack (18:45) **Hogan pinned Luger after Savage sprayed Luger in the eyes with spraypaint; Team WCW eliminated from match (19:22) ***Team WCW originally included Rick Steiner, but he was attacked prior to the match by the nWo and was unable to compete. ***Team Piper was originally composed of Roddy Piper, John Tenta, Layton Morrison (a kickboxer), and Craig Malley (a boxer). On the March 10, 1997 episode of Nitro, which aired six days before the pay-per-view, they were replaced by Four Horsemen members Benoit, McMichael, and Jarrett. ***Three stipulations were in place. If Team WCW had won all the championships the nWo held would be stripped and its members not allowed to wrestle for three years. If Team Piper had won Piper would have gotten a steel cage match with Hogan for his WCW World Championship at a later date. Since Team nWo won the match, they earned the right to challenge for any WCW championship at any time they desired. ***After the match, Sting came out and attacked all four members of Team nWo. 1998 Uncensored 1998 took place on March 15, 1998 from the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. *Booker T defeated Eddie Guerrero (with Chavo Guerrero, Jr.) to retain the WCW World Television Championship (11:08) **Booker pinned Eddie after a Missile Dropkick. *Juventud Guerrera defeated Konnan (10:21) **Guerrera pinned Konnan with a roll-up. *Chris Jericho defeated Dean Malenko to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (14:42) **Jericho forced Malenko to submit with the Liontamer. *Lex Luger defeated Scott Steiner (3:53) **Luger pinned Steiner after a running lariat. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Chris Benoit and Raven in a Triple Threat match to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (17:09) **Page pinned Raven after a Diamond Cutter through a table. *The Giant defeated Kevin Nash by disqualification (6:36) **Nash was disqualified when Brian Adams attacked Giant. *Bret Hart defeated Curt Hennig (with Rick Rude) (13:51) **Hart forced Hennig to submit with a Sharpshooter. *Sting defeated Scott Hall (with Dusty Rhodes) to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (8:28) **Sting pinned Hall after a Scorpion Deathdrop. *Hollywood Hogan defeated Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) via forfeit in a steel cage match when Savage walked out of the match. (16:21) **Hogan won the match after The Disciple knocked the referee out. **Savage then attacked Sting, who interfered on his behalf, and spat at Hogan before leaving the ring. 1999 Uncensored 1999 took place on March 14, 1999 from Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. *Billy Kidman defeated Mikey Whipwreck to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (15:01) **Kidman pinned Whipwreck after a Shooting star press. *Stevie Ray defeated Vincent in a Harlem Street Fight (6:30) **Ray pinned Vincent after hitting him with a slapjack to gain control of nWo Black and White. *Kevin Nash (with Lex Luger and Miss Elizabeth) defeated Rey Mysterio, Jr. (6:19) **Nash pinned Misterio after a Jacknife Powerbomb. *Jerry Flynn defeated Ernest Miller and Sonny Onoo in a Handicap match (7:08) **Flynn pinned Onoo after Miller accidentally knocked him out. *Hak defeated Bam Bam Bigelow and Raven (with Chastity) in a Falls Count Anywhere Triple Threat match (14:29) **Hak pinned Raven after Chastity hit Raven in the groin with a headbutt. *Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko defeated Curt Hennig and Barry Windham in a Lumberjack match to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (16:58) **Benoit pinned Hennig after a Diving Headbutt. **The lumberjacks were: Norman Smiley, Hugh Morrus, Meng, Kenny Kaos, Arn Anderson, Kendall Windham, Bobby Duncum, Jr., Prince Iaukea. *Perry Saturn defeated Chris Jericho (with Ralphus) in a Dog Collar match (11:50) **Saturn pinned Jericho after a Death Valley Driver. *Booker T defeated Scott Steiner (with Buff Bagwell) to win the WCW World Television Championship (13:30) **Booker pinned Steiner after Bagwell accidentally hit Steiner with a steel chair. *Ric Flair defeated Hollywood Hogan in a First Blood Barbed Wire Steel Cage match to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship and permanent control of WCW (14:19) **Flair pinned Hogan while an unconscious Hogan was in the Figure-Four leglock. **Charles Robinson made a fast three count. **Flair, who had gained control of WCW for 90 days on a December 1998 edition of WCW Monday Nitro, ordered referee Charles Robinson to use discretion in stopping the match; as a result, Robinson did not stop the match when Flair bled first, nor would he count for Hogans own pin falls. **Arn Anderson interfered late in the match and slid a tire iron to Flair, who hit Hogan with it. 2000 Uncensored 2000 took place on March 19, 2000 from the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. *The Artist (with Paisley) defeated Psychosis (with Juventud Guerrera) to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (7:22) **The Artist pinned Psychosis after a Tornado DDT. *Norman Smiley and The KISS Demon defeated Lenny Lane and Rave (3:41) **Smiley forced Lane to submit with the Norman Conquest. *Bam Bam Bigelow defeated The Wall by disqualification (3:26) **Wall was disqualified when he chokeslammed Bigelow through a table. *Brian Knobbs defeated 3 Count (Evan Karagias, Shannon Moore, and Shane Helms) to win the WCW Hardcore Championship (6:51) **Knobs pinned Helms after hitting him with a steel chair (3:00) **Knobs pinned Karagias after a running powerbomb through a table (4:15) **Knobs pinned Moore after hitting him with a garbage can (6:51) *Billy Kidman and Booker (with Torrie Wilson) defeated Harlem Heat 2000 (Big T and Stevie Ray) (with Cash and J. Biggs) (6:59) **Kidman pinned Big T with a Sunset Flip. *Vampiro defeated Fit Finlay in a Falls Count Anywhere match (8:38) **Vampiro pinned Finlay after a Nail in the Coffin on the concrete floor. *The Harris Brothers (Ron and Don) defeated The Mamalukes (Big Vito and Johnny the Bull) (with Disco Inferno) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (8:45) **Ron pinned Johnny after a H-Bomb. *Dustin Rhodes defeated Terry Funk in a Bullrope match (9:01) **Rhodes pinned Funk after a Piledriver onto the cowbell. *Sting defeated The Total Package (with Elizabeth) in a Lumberjacks with Casts match (7:01) **Sting pinned Package after a Scorpion Deathdrop. **The lumberjacks were: Jimmy Hart, Curt Hennig, Doug Dillinger, Fit Finlay, Brian Knobbs, Vampiro, Ron Harris, Don Harris, Stevie Ray, Big T, Hugh Morrus. **Sting's lumberjacks had casts on their hands that were broken by Luger in the past. **Package's lumberjacks had fake casts on their arm to mock and have the same advantage as Sting's lumberjacks. *Sid Vicious defeated Jeff Jarrett to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (7:36) **Vicious pinned Jarrett after a leg drop from Hulk Hogan. *Hulk Hogan defeated Ric Flair in an Yavapai Indian Strap match (14:28) **Hogan pinned Flair after touching three of the four turnbuckles, then touched the fourth. Category:1995 in wrestling Category:1996 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Championship Wrestling